Valentine's Daughter
by Erikobel
Summary: What if in COB, Clary knew she was a Shadowhunter and she was trained. One night she happens to be in Pandemonium with the Institute shadowhunters. Can she convince them to keep herself and her mother a secret from the Clave?  Suck at summaries
1. truth from a downworlder

**All characters and references belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own the plot of this particular story. Please don't copy and paste, or print and distribute without my permission. **

Chapter 1 – Truth from a Downworlder

_Clarissa Morgenstern _

'Okay Mom, I'm going. Simon's meeting me at Pandemonium,' I called through the apartment I shared with my mother.

My father had bought this place for my mother before leaving her before he even knew I had existed. However, my mother had tried her best to make it into a home, despite the fact that you couldn't sit in the sitting room without feeling that my father was leering down at you from his portrait that was permanently stuck to the wall above the fireplace. Everywhere you looked though, you could see touches of my mother's artistic tendencies. Mine too, though my mother was more creative than I was. I preferred to sketch.

'Alright. Do you have everything you need?' Mom asked me, coming out the studio and wiping paint off her hands and into her already paint encrusted overalls. My mother was young, slim and unpredictable. Her red hair was only a few shades darker than mine, though it was tamer. Today, she had it tied up with a spare piece of scrap fabric. She wasn't as slim as me, though she was an inch or two taller. I fixed this by wearing heels.

_A shadowhunter in heels. Original. Your father would approve. He was an original man._ Then she'd laugh and stick her finger up at the portrait of my father, Valentine Morgenstern. The immovable portrait stared blackly at us now.

'Cell, money … and a few extras,' I said, smiling as I showed her my hidden weapons.

'Are you going on a hunt or having fun?' she smiled as she shook her head at my two concealed seraph blades. 'How you can hide them is a mystery to me?' she gestured to my outfit. I was wearing a velvet mini-dress. It went to mid-thigh, was backless and there was a bow that went across the top of my shoulder blades. It had sleeves to my shoulders. My boots were lace up and went three-quarter ways up my calf muscle. They were my favourite.

'You know me. Trouble follows me around.'

'Do you have a witchlight?' Mom asked me.

'No, I lost mine on the hunt last week,' I told her yet again.

'Here,' she dug into her pockets and handed me hers. It was beautiful and artistic. Completely symmetrical.

'Thanks Mom,' I said, sliding it into my bag.

'Don't forget to Glamour your Marks,' Mom warned me. 'We don't want the Institute Shadowhunters to find us. Hodge Starkweather is there, and he was Valentine's accomplice. Maryse and Robert Lightwood are completely under his spell. You should look out. I'm sure they have children. They had one before we left Idris, What was his name? … Alexander. That's it.'

'Mom, I'll be careful,' I said, leaning in and giving her cheek a kiss. 'Don't worry.'

'I'm your mother, Clary. It's my job to worry.'

Bye Mom,' I headed for the door. I looked behind me. Mom was already heading for the studio.

I opened the door and started down the small and narrow stairs to the street. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone. A very familiar someone.

'Luke!' I exclaimed, jumping back and stretching up to straighten his glasses for him.

'Clary, headed for Pandemonium, I see,' he said, appraising my outfit.

'Gotta do what you gotta do,' I smiled.

'Is Jocelyn upstairs? 'he asked a cute little half-smile on his face. He looked guilty.

'Of course,' I winked at him. 'No full moon tonight?'

'You know the answer to that Clary,' he scowled down at me.

'Just checking that you weren't going to wolf out on my mom. Cause I'd kinda have to kick your ass, Lucien Graymark.'

'It's Luke Garroway.'

'I know, I know, I just think that Lucien Graymark sound better, you know?'

'Hmph.'

'Same with mom's name. Jocelyn Fray sounds do boring. Jocelyn Fairchild has more oomph.'

'Right Clary, whatever,' he mumbled sidling past me and heading up to the loft.

'Have a nice night,' I called over my shoulder, heading out of the foyer and onto the streets of New York.

My whole life I had trained. My father left before I was born, but I knew who he was and that he was the mastermind behind the Uprising. My mother trained me, giving me all possible means of self-defence. She said that Valentine would come back for me, for my blood.

Valentine had liked to experiment, my mother explained to me once. According to my mother, he was the closest a shadowhunter had ever been to becoming a warlock. He gave my mother the blood of the angel Ithuriel when she was pregnant with me. Because of that, I took the permanent Marks very easily. My stomach and back were covered in permanent Marks. I was also very gifted with a stele. I could cover up my permanent Marks, preventing me from having to use a Glamour. It kept us hidden from the Institute shadowhunters.

There's another child like you, mum had reassured me. The two of you are probably the best shadowhunters to walk the planet. He was Stephen and Cecile Herondale's son. His father was killed and his mother had killed herself when she was eight month pregnant. They never found the body of her son.

He's out there somewhere, Mum was adamant. I'd once asked, how will we know if it's him? The Herondale mark was the answer. The Herondale star would be somewhere on his body.

So, I had three basic tasks, all of which I felt inclined to do, not ordered. In fact, my mother would have me wrapped up in bubble wrap somewhere if she had her way.

One, I must do what all Nephilim do, kill demons and save the world.

Two, find the lost Herondale son.

Three, find Valentine and kill him before he finds me and my mother. And I have to do this without attracting the attention of the Clave. In fact, the Clave doesn't even know I exist.

_Clarissa Morgenstern_

'Enjoy your evening Miss Fray,' the bouncer smiled at me.

'It is freaky that even the bouncer knows your name,' Simon muttered under his breath as we walked in the door. People were dancing, or what passed for dancing, in the middle of the dance floor. I headed over to the bar, Simon following me.

'The usual, Jay,' I told the barman as I sat on a bar stool, leaning with my back against the bar, surveying the crowd in front of me.

'Simon, what can I do for you,' Jay asked Simon as he sat beside me.

'Something strong, I've a feeling it's going to be a long night.'

I scanned the crowd, looking for demons.

'How come the bouncer knows your name?' Simon asked.

'Who? Ian?' I questioned as I turned to look over my shoulder. 'I come here most weekends, you do know that?'

'Yeah, I do.' He sounded resigned.

'Your drink, Miss Fray,' Jay said, placing my drink at my elbow.

I turned to thank him when a truly unusual sight caught my eyes. Standing at the edge of the dance floor were three beautiful teenagers. One girl and two boys. The girl had black hair that swept down her back. The boy who was obviously her brother had the same hair and piercing blue eyes that flashed at me even from across the dance floor. The other boy had a golden complexion. They were Shadowhunters. I gasped.

Simon saw me gasp and waved Jay away. He then started to peer through the crowd.

'Who? What?' he asked.

'Simon,' I said turning towards him, 'Can you see my Marks?'

'No,' Simon said, carefully looking at my exposed back and arms.

'Good,' I glanced over my shoulder at him. He looked confused.

'Simon,' I smiled as I turned back to the crowd. 'The Institutes are here.'

'Ah, how do you know?' he asked. I turned around to face him fully.

'You probably can't see them, they are wearing a Glamour, but I can and they have Marks.'

'How many?'

'Three teenagers. A little older than me.' I sighed.

'What's wrong?' Simon asked me.

'I can't kill anything tonight. They will notice and I can't have the Institutes knowing about me.'

'Bummer.'

'Tell me about it.'

'Ah, Clary's depressed. Drink up. You might as well enjoy your evening off.' Simon pushed my drink towards me.

I groaned and downed it in one.

_Isabelle Lightwood_

'Jace, for once in your life could you get your head outta the gutter and actually pay attention to the job at hand,' I near growled at him, putting my hands on my hips. Jace was staring at a tall and curvy blond who was dancing at the other side of the floor.

'Jace!' I whacked him across the head.

'Ow, woman what is your problem?' Jace turned to me, smirking.

'Having you for a brother.'

'Ouch, Izzy, that really hurt.' Jace mocked me with his eyes, placing one hand on his heart.

'Shut up, you ass. We have a job to do you know.'

'I know, and tell me Izzy, how many demons are here at the moment?' Jace smirked.

'I have no idea. I was busy trying to keep you here and not over there doing Angel knows what with that bimbo.' I jerked my thumb over my shoulder to indicate which bimbo I was on about.

Jace's eyes sparked furiously at me.

'Demon, ten o'clock,' Alec interjected suddenly.

'Fantastic,' Jace rubbed his hands together in anticipation, looking over my shoulder.

I glanced over my shoulder at it. It had electric blue hair, sticking up in every direction. It had multiple piercings and a wooden stake in its hand. It too was scanning the crowd.

My necklace pulsed, letting me know that there were demons present. I glanced at it. The boys were arguing about the best approach. I looked back at the demon. I looked past the demon and caught the eye of a small red-haired girl about my age. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress, something that I would've worn if I wasn't so tall. She winked at me. I glanced at the demon and saw her do the same. I gasped. The girl was obviously a mundane; she shouldn't be able to see myself or the demon. I turned towards the boys quickly.

'Izzy, what are you wearing?' Jace asked suddenly. I looked down at my short black skirt, black halter neck and silver heels combination. I saw nothing wrong with it.

'Clothes, why?' Jace looked me up and down slowly.

'Cut it out Jace.' I punched his arm.

'Go seduce the demon!' Jace ordered, already turning back to watch the dancers. I looked at Alec. He shrugged at me helplessly. I scowled and turned toward the blue-haired demon. My silver-gold whip was curled around my wrist like a bracelet and I had two seraph blades in a thigh sheath under my skirt. There was also a small dagger in my hair.

As I made my way across the dance floor, I noticed the red-haired mundane watching me with precision. She was rather strange for a mundane. When I finish with this demon I will go over there and talk to her, I decided.

The demon saw me coming and smiled at me. I smiled back. He winked and gestured to the storage room behind him. I nodded and followed him.

_Clarissa Morgenstern_

I watched as the tall black-haired Institute walked towards the demon. He was watching her, captivated. I would look at her like that, if I were a guy. She was without a shadow of a doubt the most attractive girl in the club.

She noticed me watching her and looked at me, puzzled. That was probably a mistake. She would now come over and talk to me when she took care of the demon. She followed the demon into the storage room where I had killed countless demons. The girl had style, I admitted to myself grudgingly.

I glanced over where the two other Institutes stood, watching the sluts dancing. It was typical that they expected the girl to do the dirty work.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed three more demons enter the storage room where the girl had walked in. I wondered why. I glanced back at the boys. The golden boy was staring out into the crowd, a Mark on the back of his neck visible from even here. The girl hadn't hidden her Marks. The demon knew she was a shadowhunter. It was an ambush.

'I'll be right back,' I told Simon as I got up.

'Right,' he said before turning back to his on-off girlfriend, Maia. Maia was a werewolf, one of the one's in Luke's pack.

I made my way over to the storage room, hoping that I wasn't too late.

_Isabelle Lightwood_

I walked into the dark room, the demon a few steps ahead of me. My necklace pulsed again. I groped around looking for the light. I found it and switched it on. The demon stood in front of me.

'What were you planning to do once you got me here, little Nephilim,' it hissed. I stepped closer into the room, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. I unravelled my whip, letting it coil loosely to the ground.

'It's too late for that,' it hissed as I sensed movement behind me. 'You're surrounded.' He laughed, the sound echoed around the room. I peeked over my shoulder. There were four in total, each one at a different point of the compass.

'Four against one, not really fair guys,' I said as I flexed my arm. I was starting to panic. How come Jace and Alec hadn't noticed this? There was a crack behind me, the sound of someone's neck being broken. I whirled around in time to see the demon disappear. Standing in its place was the red-headed girl. She looked different than before. Her arms were covered in permanent Marks. She was a Shadowhunter.

'Clary,' she said as she extended her arm. I shook it.

'Isabelle,' I said shakily. Mentally I chided myself. How come I was frightened?

Clary came to stand beside me and together we faced the remaining three demons.

'I would think that it is very flattering, that they thought it would take four demons to take you down,' Clary smiled as she spared off with the demon closest to her. I faced the other. The blue-haired demon just stood watching, astounded.

'Well, at the moment I was just thinking where the hell were Jace and Alec. They were supposed to have my back.' My whip flicked out and wrapped around its ankle.

'Were they the other two?' Clary neatly beheaded the demon she was fighting.

'Yeah. The two biggest, most useless asses in the whole world.' I yanked the whip and the demon fell. I pulled out a seraph blade and stuck it on its heart.

'I must say, I found it funny that they stayed out there and sent you in by yourself.' Clary straightened up. I rolled my eyes at her.

'Boys,' we said in unison as we turned to the remaining demon. He started to back up.

'Wait,' he said flinging his hands up. He was staring at Clary intently.

'What?' she snapped.

'Jocelyn?' he asked. I looked at Clary in confusion. She flinched.

'How do you know my mother?' she whispered.

'She tried to kill me once.' The demon smirked.

'Don't worry,' Clary raised her seraph blade, 'I won't fail.'

'As Jocelyn is your mother, you'd probably want to know that Valentine is back.' I flinched at that. Valentine had been dead for sixteen years. There was no way he could come back. Clary laughed.

'Valentine was never gone,' she snorted. The demon and I looked at her in surprise. 'Do you know where he is?'

Now the demon laughed. 'He won't be found unless he wants to be found. Or if you have something he wants.' The demon stared intently at Clary again. Clary didn't seem worried about it. She had something he wanted.

'What do you have that Valentine could want?' I asked her. She looked me right in the eye.

'Can I trust you Isabelle…?'

'Lightwood.' A burst of recognition passed over her face.

'Maryse and Robert's daughter,' she whispered. It wasn't a question. The demon started to sidle past us. I flicked out my whip and knocked him to the ground.

'You should know better that to annoy me, demon.' Clary turned her attention back to him.

'Why? Your mother couldn't kill me. What makes you think that you can?' he smirked.

'Because I am Valentine's daughter.' And with that, she stuck her seraph blade into his heart.

A/N

**This is my first fanfic so please be brutal (yes i mean that)... I prefer that people review honestly, not just a load of crap they made up to make you feel better. If I don't get good reviews, I won't continue the story... So please, please please review truthfully**

**Yours:**

**Is**


	2. can i trust you?

**All characters and references belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own the plot of this particular story. Please don't copy and paste, or print and distribute without my permission. **

Chapter 2 – Can I Trust You?

_Isabelle Lightwood_

I watched as the demon disappeared. I couldn't even straighten out my thoughts. I stared at the spot where the demon used to be.

'Isabelle,' Clary was calling me. I tried to look at her but I couldn't make my eyes obey. Questions were swirling around my head. How could Clary be a Shadowhunter? The Clave knew where every Shadowhunters was. Yet, I had never heard of any other Shadowhunter in New York, apart from her family, Jace and Hodge. She must be in hiding. She and her mother. How was her mother even alive? Valentine killed her, sixteen years ago … didn't he? Then there was the whole issue of Clary being Valentine's daughter. Was she working with Valentine? Wait, that's ridiculous. Valentine is dead. But Clary said he wasn't. Angel, this is so confusing.

'Isabelle?'

But Clary didn't know where Valentine was, so she couldn't be working with him. And how did Clary appear as a mundane? How did she have no Marks one minute, and loads the next? And she had to be what? Sixteen. How did she have that amount of permanent Marks?

'Isabelle. You there?' Clary was starting to sound worried.

'Yeah, just … shocked?' It sounded like a question. I turned to look at her. She had put all her weapons away and somehow made her Marks disappear.

'How do I know I can trust you?'

_Clarissa Morgenstern_

Isabelle was staring into space, staring at the spot where the demon once was.

'Isabelle.' I tried to get the other girls attention. When she didn't reply, I bent to pick my two discarded seraph blades.

'Isabelle.' Still no response. I took out my stele and burnt _Conceal_, a Mark I had created onto the inner part of my wrist. My Marks instantly disappeared. Clarissa Morgenstern was gone and Clary Fray was now here.

'Isabelle, you there?' I asked, starting to worry for the taller girl.

'Yeah, just … shocked?' she said shakily. I felt an instant rush of sympathy, which astounded me. The only people I really felt for were my mother, Luke and Simon.

She turned to look at me, her eyes wide, which made her look younger, and frightened.

'How do I know I can trust you?' she asked me. I smiled slightly at the irony.

'For me to tell you anything, I need to know if I can trust you.'

Now she smiled at me. She started to coil up her whip around her wrist. It looked like a bracelet.

'Of all the weapons I can use, I have never mastered the whip,' I told her. She smiled fondly at it.

'It was a present from my father. It is like a fluid extension of my arm. It's my choice weapon. My brother Alec's is the bow and arrow. Jace's is the seraph blade.'

'Mine's the dagger and the sword, though barely anyone knows how to duel with a sword.'

'Yeah, that's really unusual.'

'I know,' I sighed.

What's your full name?' she asked me.

'Clarissa Jocelyn Morgenstern, but I go as Clary Fray when I'm in the mundane world.'

'I don't understand.'

I laughed without humour. It sounded hollow.

'When I hide my Marks, I am Clary Fray. When I show my Marks, I am Clary Morgenstern.'

'Right, and how do you hide your Marks?' Isabelle asked.

'With a Rune.'

'There isn't a Rune for that,' Isabelle pointed out.

'No, you're right,' I conceded. 'I created it.'

'You…you created it?' Isabelle's voice rose drastically.

'Long story,' I said tiredly.

Suddenly, there was something banging on the door. Izzy and I looked at it warily.

'Izzy! Izzy, are you in there?' Someone called frantically through the door.

'My brother Alec,' Izzy whispered to me, recoiling the whip around her wrist. I hadn't seen her unravel it.

'Why would she lock the door?' Alec was starting to sound worried.

'Maybe she decided to have way with him before she killed him and she didn't want us to interrupt her fun,' said another voice, obviously male and very bored.

'My adopted brother, Jace.' Izzy informed me.

'They can't know I'm here,' I told her quietly.

'What are we going to do? Why is the door locked?'

I locked it to prevent any other demons coming in and opening it. A simple _Opening _rune will open it,' I said, scanning the room. It was small, square with only one door and no windows. There were very wide beams running across the length of the room.

'Okay, here's what you do. Open the door and come out. Give your brothers the same excuse I gave you. I will hide up in the beams. They are small enough to hide me.' Izzy nodded along with what I had said. She also had been examining the beams.

'Okay, but I still have a load of questions.' I nearly didn't hear Izzy's whispered statement through the banging her brothers were giving the door. They both were sounding worried now.

'Meet me at the Coffee Clutch at midday tomorrow. Do you know where it is?'

'Yes I know where it is and I think I can be there on time.' Izzy headed towards the door and I prepared to jump.

'Izzy.' I called her back. She turned to look at me.

'Yes?'

'Thank you.' Then I jumped up to the beam, swung myself over it and lay down.

_Isabelle Lightwood_

I heard Clary settle down on the beam. I glanced back up at the beam. Clary was so small that I couldn't see her. Jace and Alec were still pounding at the door.

'Izzy, are you in here? Izzy! IZZY! IZZY! I swear to the Angel…' I opened the door.

'Alec, Jace, problem?' I asked them. I put my hands on my hips. Alec's electric blue eyes were looking at me in concern. Jace looked faintly annoyed.

'What are you playing at Izzy?' Jace asked me, putting away one of his seraph blades.

'What am _I_ playing at? Are you _serious_? What am I _playing_ at? Fuck you.' I slammed the door to the storage room closed, leaving Clary inside on the beam. I stayed beside the door though, so that Clary could hear and because this was the quietest corner of the club.

'You know Izzy, when I said to go seduce the Demon, I didn't mean for you to actually go and have your way with him. You were supposed to kill him …' Jace trailed off, smirking at my murderous expression.

'You little shit. It isn't like you've never fucked a Demon. So how DARE you suggest that I did. I would NEVER sink down to your level, Jonathan Christopher. Do you hear me?' I half-screamed at him, getting right up in his face. He looked half-scared, half annoyed.

'Well, what were you doing then Izzy?' Alec intervened. He was starting to sound annoyed.

'What was I doing? I'd like to ask you the same question, Alexander Lightwood,' I fumed. 'What the hell was so important that you couldn't notice the three other DEMONS that tried to AMBUSH me? Huh? Didn't see that, did we?' Both of their mouths gaped open.

'Wha… I mean … demons … ambush…' Alec was spouting garbage. Jace had recovered and was studying me closely.

'Why did you lock the door?' he asked me.

'To stop more coming in when I had finished the others off. I also didn't want some Mundane to walk in and see me.' I started walking towards the bar. Jace and Alec followed me. I gently let down my Glamour. As I was in the middle of a crowd of people dancing, nobody noticed. I could hear Alec and Jace discussing something behind me.

Up at the bar, the Mundane Clary was with was glancing around anxiously for her. Something about him struck me as responsible. I had a feeling that this boy knew exactly what Clary was. I walked up to him and introduced myself.

'Isabelle,' I said, sticking out my arm. My anger disappeared when the Mundane looked up at me. To a normal Mundane, my Marks would look like tattoos. The Mundane glanced over them. A burst of recognition crossed his face.

'Simon.' He shook my hand. 'Would you like a drink?' he asked me, looking over my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Jace and Alec without their Glamour, flanking me.

'My brothers, Jace and Alec,' I introduced them. Simon nodded at them, and then waved the barman over.

'Simon.' The barman nodded his head in greeting. Simon looked at me.

'We'll have whatever it is you're having,' I told him. Jace and Alec were having a heated discussion in low voices behind me. I knew from experience that they would drink anything.

'Four Frays coming up,' the barman said.

'Thanks Jay.' Simon turned back to us, not before glancing around the club. I knew he was looking for Clary.

I leaned in to Simon. He looked quite alarmed.

'Clary is fine. She should be here soon,' I whispered in his ear. I drew back and he nodded at me.

'Here we are. Four Frays.' Jay was back with the drinks.

'Here you are Miss…?' Simon handed me my drink with a flourish. I giggled.

'Lightwood.' I caught the second burst of recognition that crossed his face.

'Ah, and are all of you Lightwoods?' he asked.

'Alec and I are. Jace is a Wayland,' I told him. Another burst of recognition. This Mundane knew a lot. I glanced over my shoulder at the boys. They were so engrossed with their own conversation they didn't even know our drinks had arrived.

'Jace, Alec, your Fray,' I said as I handed them their glasses. They accepted and then joined our conversation. They both took a drink.

'Why is it called a Fray?' Alec asked.

_Jace Wayland_

Why Izzy is talking to a Mundane is beyond me. He wasn't even interesting. In fact, he could be the most boring Mundane that ever existed. And what was up with his glancing around the club? Surely he wasn't looking for someone? Someone wouldn't have come here with him.

The drink was good, but the name was strange. Izzy was sitting on a barstool beside Simon, one elbow leaning back on the bar. Alec was standing beside her and I was standing beside him.

'Why is it called a Fray?' Alec asked. As if this good for nothing Mundane would know.

'Because I come here so often and request that particular drink, the barmen have nicknamed it after me.' I glanced behind me. There, standing with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face was the most beautiful Mundane girl I had ever seen. He skin was pale and smooth. She was short and petite with small features. Her hair was a fiery mess of red curls. Her green eyes were mysterious.

'Fray.' Simon greeted her with a small look of relief.

'Si, and … company?' She looked around us all. I noticed that she gave Izzy a smile, Alec a nod and me a smirk. She must have noticed me eye-fucking her. Awkward.

'Your name is Fray?' I asked quickly, trying to get the attention off me. I noticed Isabelle looking at me funny. Strange girl.

'Clarissa Jocelyn Fray, but you may call my Clary,' she said. I watched her, mesmerised as she hopped up on a stool beside Simon and Izzy. She propped her feet up in Simon the Mundane's lap and leaned her elbows back in the counter. Her waist was tiny.

'Miss Fray, the usual?' Jay was back. Clary glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

'Yes please,' Clary turned back to look at me looking at her. 'In fact, make it a double.'

Jay winked at her and I felt an uncontrollable jolt of rage. What the fuck? I downed my drink in an effort to keep my hands from shaking.

'Pull up a chair boys. You can't stand there all night,' Clary said, smiling as she accepted her drink from the barman.

'Actually we have to …' I started to say, but Izzy spoke over me.

'So how do you two know each other? Are you going out?' Izzy asked, taking a sip of her drink. Clary and Simon looked at one another and then burst out laughing. Alec and I pulled up two stools waiting for them to stop. Usually I would give out to Izzy for asking such a personal question, but I was insanely curious. This Mundane boy could have her heart, for all I know. She certainly didn't mind putting her feet on his lap.

'Me…and…Clary,' Simon gasped out between giggles. Clary had tears rolling down her eyes from laughter.

'Oh Ang…er…God, that's funny,' Clary managed to get out. Simon was still giggling like a little twelve year old school girl. Was he gay? I wondered. He certainly looked it.

'Why's that funny?' Izzy said, trying to fight a smile at Simon's reaction.

'Si here is my best friend, practically my brother. I could never date him. It'd be like you dating…' she gestured to Alec. I realised that we hadn't introduced ourselves. Izzy realised that too.

'I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I'm sixteen. This is my brother Alec, he's eighteen.' She gestured to Alec and then to me. 'Jace is my adoptive brother. He's seventeen.'

'I'm Clary Fray, sixteen. This here is Simon…' Clary started.

'And I don't have a surname!' announced Simon. He glared at Clary, who sat up and began glaring back. The two of them were locked in some sort of silent argument.

'What age are you?' Izzy asked Simon, breaking the spell over them.

'Sixteen, nearly seventeen,' he replied, settling back. Clary took out a cell phone. From where, I do not know. She wasn't carrying a bag and the dress she was wearing didn't have pockets. She glanced at it, grimaced and stood up gracefully.

'Listen, it was nice meeting you guys but I gotta go.' With that, she drained her drink and put away her phone. She moved too quickly for me to see where she put it.

'I'll walk you home,' Simon jumped up, tripped over his own feet and landed on a heap on the floor. It was such a contrast to Clary's graceful movements.

'We'll be here next weekend, Friday and Saturday. Maybe we can meet up,' Clary said to Isabelle.

'No problemo,' Izzy smiled back easily. Simon and Clary walked across the dance floor. I watched her halo of red hair all the way out the door.

'Earth to Jace,' Izzy sang at me. The girl had apparently forgotten about being nearly killed earlier.

'Um,' I answered, imagining kissing Clary.

'Head out of the gutter, boy,' she laughed. I looked at her. She winked back.

'Woohoo, Jaaaaaayyyyyyy!' she called the barman, waving her arms in the air like a lunatic.

'Miss Lightwood?' he asked. Fucking nosy bugger. How did he know my sister's name?

'It's Isabelle to you and I'd like another Fray. Boys?' she asked us. We grumbled our yeses.

'Fantastic, three Frays,' she all but sang at the barman. He winked at her and got the drinks.

'She's drunk,' Alec muttered to me as Jay came back with the drinks.

'No shit Sherlock,' I rolled my eyes at him.

'I think I've found my new favourite drink,' Izzy sung, draining her drink in one.

'Oh fuck,' I heard Alec whisper.

_Clarissa Morgenstern_

'Shadowhunters. Fucking Shadowhunters. How come Isabelle walked up to me? I'm a fucking Mundane,' Simon was off in a rage, giving out stink about the Institutes. We walked down the streets of New York. Not usually a safe option, but I was armed.

'I kinda saved her life?' It sounded like question.

'Kinda or did?'

'Did,' I said quietly.

'Okay, so that is screwed up. She could tell that Rodger guy about you.'

'Hodge.' I corrected him.

'Rodger, Hodge, he could be Jesus for all I care. He is still working for Valentine,' Simon hissed at me.

'You're Jewish. You don't believe in Jesus,' I pointed out.

'Not the _point_ Fray.'

'I know, I know.'

'What did you get on them?' Simon asked me, his anger all but forgotten.

'Same as you. Their names and ages. Jace isn't a Lightwood though,' I thought out loud.

'Wayland.'

'What?' I rounded on Simon.

'His name is Jace Wayland.'

'Oh no. Oh no, _oh no_, OH NO!' I shouted as I started sprinting the short distant to my apartment. I could hear Simon stumbling and cursing behind me.

The building was in sight. I grabbed my keys and opened the door. I darted across the dark foyer and jogged up the stairs. I stopped at the front door, waiting for Simon. I could hear him panting.

'How…you can…run…in those…shoes…amazes me,' he panted, gesturing to my shoes.

'Angel, you need to go to the gym or something.' I opened the door.

'MOM, I'm home,' I said, plonking my keys on our hall table. I walked into the living room. Luke and my mother were snuggled up watching a film.

'Ugh,' I heard Simon groan behind me.

'Clary, Simon, your back early,' my mother paused the movie and got up. She came to give me a hug. Luke stood up too.

'We ran into the Institutes,' I told her. She opened her mouth but I cut her off. I told her everything, about saving Izzy and how she knows who I am. I also told her about my arrangement to meet Izzy tomorrow.

'What was Michael Wayland's son's name?' I asked Luke and my mother.

'Jonathan Christopher.' Luke sounded curious. My heart sank.

'So that's not Jace,' Simon said.

'What?' my mother snapped, rounding on my poor best friend.

'Jace is a Wayland. Izzy told me.' Simon sounded defensive. I walked over and looked out the window. The lights of my city winked up at me. I watched the traffic below, half listening to the conversation behind me.

'There are no Jace Waylands,' my mother said slowly.

'That's because Jace isn't his name,' I said, slowing turning to face Luke, Simon and Mom. They all gaped at me. 'When I was hiding in the storage room, I heard Izzy give out shit to the boys. Obviously, when she's angry, she uses their full names. She called Alec, Alexander.' Simon grimaced at that. 'And she called Jace…' I took a deep breath. 'She called Jace, Jonathan Christopher.'

There was a moment of silence before the room erupted.

A/N

**Sorry, i know it a cliff. I seem to always write like that. No matter how hard i try, it always happens. i think i like suspense. **

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. Been really busy with the musical, which was over Friday. Got three standing ovations whoop whoop! (Sorry, did I mention i go off on tangents?)**

**I hope to update soon.**

**Luvyaloadz**

**Is**

**ps:: please review **


	3. a lightwood is a loyal friend to have

**All characters and references belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own the plot of this particular story. Please don't copy and paste, or print and distribute without my permission. **

Chapter 3 – A Lightwood is a Loyal Friend to Have

* * *

I woke up this morning with an Angel-awful headache. I stumbled out if my room and crashed into the kitchen table in my quest to get coffee.

'I am never drinking again,' I grumbled to myself as I got myself a mug of coffee.

The shit had really hit the fan last night. Mom had walked around the apartment, repeatedly telling me that I'd got it wrong, that Jonathan Christopher Wayland had died sixteen years ago. She wouldn't even let anyone else speak. Simon had left after ten minutes. I was actually surprised that he had lasted that long; Simon was scared of my mother when she went like that.

'Hey, how are you doing?' Luke was in the kitchen with me, standing propped against the doorframe. I wondered how long he was standing there, watching me lean against the counter, staring at nothing with a mug of coffee in my hand.

'Are you referring to my hangover or the shit storm last night?' I asked wryly.

'It wasn't that bad, Clary,' Luke said quietly as he got himself a mug of coffee.

'She wouldn't listen to me. She questioned my hearing. And she went as far as to accuse me of making the whole thing up,' I said incredulously.

'Yeah, she might have over reacted a little bit,' Luke conceded, sitting down at the table.

'A LITTLE BIT!' I exploded, tossing my hands in the air and spilling scalding coffee all over me.

'Shut the hell up, you'll wake your mother and she'll start again,' Luke whispered, flapping his hands at me. He glanced over his shoulder nervously.

'A little bit,' I whispered angrily at him, shaking coffee out of my hair like a dog shakes water out of their ears.

'Nice look,' Luke smirked as I got myself another mug and sat down opposite him.

'Shut up. Ow my head.' I put my head in my hands.

'That's what you get when you drink.'

'I know,' I grumbled.

'So, when are you meeting Maryse's daughter?'

'Izzy? At midday, and no, I'm not telling you where,' I shook my finger at him. 'You'll just come and listen.'

'Awh, that's not fair,' Luke smiled, which lit up his whole face. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Rumour is she's exactly like her mother,' Luke mused to himself. He looked wary.

'What's Maryse like?' I asked, seriously doubting my decision to trust Izzy for the first time.

'Tall, black-haired, strikingly beautiful,' Luke listed off.

'Sounds surprising familiar,' I muttered. 'Are they alike personality-wise?'

'Yes. Maryse is proud, strong, calm and most importantly, loyal.' Luke was lost in thought. 'She wasn't emotional, Maryse, but if you were close to her, she would be so protective. It was scary. There was one time her brother William was part of a scandal in Idris, ran off with a Mundane. Their cousins, aunts, uncles and close family friends shunned him and Maryse.'

'Why did they shun Maryse? Was she involved with the scandal?' I asked, perplexed.

'No, she just wouldn't back down. She was adamant that people knew that Will was a Trueblood. Not some outcast from the Clave. She couldn't have cared less what he did. He was her brother and she stood by him through thick and thin. They still keep in touch. Maryse visits them in Paris; William, his wife Genevieve and their children, Sebastian and Aline.'

'Genevieve. That's an unusual name,' I remarked.

'It's French for Jennifer. Her maiden name was Genevieve Verlac.'

'You sound like you knew her quite well.'

'Angel, I knew Maryse Trueblood extremely well. Robert Lightwood too. Your mother and Maryse were inseparable, like sisters, since neither of them had a sister. They told each other everything. They were _parabatai._'

'She never told me that,' I said quietly.

'Your mother isn't one to boast. A trait you inherited from her.' Luke smiled kindly at me.

'Boast?'

'Maryse and Jocelyn were the first two women Shadowhunters to be partnered together. To be _parabatai_. Before them, women were used in offices, or usually helped run the Institutes. They never ran them, not like how Maryse runs the one here in New York. Women were inferior. They changed that.'

'Wow, Mom was badass.' I was in awe. I couldn't believe she hadn't told me. I wondered if Izzy knew.

'Yes she was, but Clary I have watched your mother train, and I have watched you train. There is no competition.' I looked up at Luke.

'What do you…?'

'You are better than Jocelyn, not because of Ithuriel's blood, but because you are the daughter of the two best Shadowhunters to walk the earth.'

I gaped at him.

'Valentine…' I trailed off.

'…was a great Shadowhunter, crazy, terrible, evil but great.' Luke stood up. He smiled at me. 'You are going to be late,' he said, gesturing to the clock. 11:45.

'Shit, shit, shit.' I stumbled up from the table. 'Angel, I'm so late.' I ran for the door.

'Clary,' Luke called me quietly. I glanced over my shoulder at him. He raised his arms, asking for a hug. I complied.

'Be careful today,' he said. I opened my mouth to argue. He cut me off. 'I'm not talking about Isabelle. Just, you know, be careful in general.' He shrugged, trying for nonchalance, but I could see concern on his eyes.

'Luke, you worry too much.' I laughed as I headed for the door.

'It's my job, oh and Clary?'

I turned to him again.

'A Lightwood is a loyal friend to have.'

_Isabelle Lightwood_

'What is with you Izzy, your head is not in it?' Alec asked me as he pulled me up from the floor. He and Jace had been taking turns to knock me on my ass all morning.

'I'm just tired,' I said while I yawned.

'We got back early enough,' Jace shrugged, completely unsympathetic. I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Be nice Izzy,' Jace reprimanded me. I decided to ignore him.

'Why are you tired?' Alec asked me, concerned.

'I dunno,' I muttered as I paced. The truth was I did know. It had everything to do with a Mundane _slash_ Shadowhunter named Clarissa Jocelyn Fray _slash_ Morgenstern. Valentine's daughter. The daughter of the woman who brought equality to women Shadowhunters. Valentine being back, Simon the Mundane knowing and my meeting with Clary today all raced around my head at super-sonic speed.

'What time is it?' I asked suddenly. My meeting with Clary was at midday. I couldn't be late. My poor head wouldn't be able to withstand the curiosity and confusion tonight.

'Half eleven. Why?' Alec answered, shrugging his shoulders.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. I gotta go,' I raced out of the training room and sprinted to my room, Jace and Alec hot on my heels.

'Izzy, where in the name of Raziel are you going?' Jace cursed behind me.

'Out.' I dove into my bathroom, shutting the door behind me. It immediately reopened. Jace and Alec stood there, slightly panting and glaring at me.

'Guys, I'm having a shower.' When they didn't move, I threw my hands up in the air. 'NOW, you perverts. Get out, out, out!' I said, whacking them with a towel. They retreated hastily and shut the door behind them.

'Boys,' I muttered darkly to myself as I turned the shower on.

_Isabelle Lightwood_

When I went into my room to get dressed to go meet up with Clary, I found Jace and Alec waiting there for me.

'Nice outfit,' remarked Jace, running his eyes up and down me. I looked down. I was clad in only a towel.

'Pervert,' I muttered under my breath. 'What do you want?' I demanded louder.

'Where are you going Izzy?' Alec asked. He was sitting on the chair beside my bed, leaning back with his legs crossed in front of him. Jace was sprawled across my bed.

'Out.' I walked to my closet and looked around for something to where. I finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue top and a dark blue blazer over it. On my feet I had a pair of black heels.

'You said that already.' Jace sounded impatient. I turned around and smirked at him.

'Jace, you're my brother, not my jailer. Back off.'

'Are you going to do something stupid Izzy?' Alec asked me timidly.

'No,' I said. 'At least I don't think so,' I muttered to myself. I don't think Alec heard me, but Jace was staring at me funny.

'Have fun.' With that Alec got up and went to leave the room.

'Where are you going?' Jace asked him incredulously.

'To have a shower.' Alec didn't even turn around to answer.

'But, Izzy is…'

'…a big girl and can look after herself,' Alec finished for him. He opened the door. 'Have a little faith in her.' With that he left the room. Leaving me alone with an angry and protective Jace. He glared at me, trying to intimidate me into telling him. I stared right back.

'Jace, are you going to leave while I get changed or are you going to stand there all day?' I asked eventually, getting fed up with the staring competition.

Jace git up slowly from my bed and swaggered to the door.

'I just hope you know what you are doing,' he said quietly and he left the room.

'So do I. So do I,' I said to myself as I started to get changed.

_Clarissa Morgenstern_

I ran into the Coffee Clutch five minutes late. I frantically scanned the sea of people, looking for Isabelle. I spotted her over in a far corner of the shop. I walked up to the counter and ordered a latte and a black coffee. With my coffee in my hands, I made my over to her. She was sitting with her back to me.

'Hey, sorry I'm late. I was talking to Luke,' I explained as I sat down. Izzy was wearing a blue blazer, a lighter blue top and skinny jeans. Her hair was pinned up in a twist and held together with a tiny glass dagger.

'No problem, I only just got here,' she smiled easily at me.

'Love the dagger.' I sipped some of my coffee.

'Thanks.' She sipped her drink. 'Who's Luke?' she asked abruptly.

'He's my substitute father. He was my mother's best friend.'

'Was?'

'Yeah, they're now engaged.'

'That's unusual. Congrats. Is Luke a shadowhunter as well?' Shit. I was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

'Ah, no. He was?' I looked down at my coffee.

'Once a Shadowhunter, always a Shadowhunter,' Izzy recited. 'That's my Mom's saying.'

I understood how that was Maryse's saying, especially after what happened with William.

'He was bitten,' I told her, glancing up at her. She raised her eyebrows at me. 'By a werewolf.' Recognition flashed across her face. 'He's the leader of the New York pack.'

'What's his name?'

'He goes by Luke Garroway now, but his original name was Lucien Graymark.'

'That's sounds familiar,' Isabelle said slowly. She worried at her mug.

'He was in Valentine's circle with your parents.' Izzy was quiet for a moment. 'With my Mom.' I added quietly.

'Oh, so what were you talking about that made you late?'

'Well, when I told Mom that I ran into you, she had a shit fit. She started ranting and raving and wouldn't let anyone get a word in. Luke and I were just discussing it. We were also discussing this meeting.'

'Did he say not to meet me? That I couldn't be trusted?' There was a small amount of bitterness in Izzy's voice.

'Why…?' I started.

'It's my mother. Some people think that she is a bitch. But they don't understand that she would do anything to protect Alec, Jace, Max and I.'

'Max?'

'Little brother, nine years old. Worships Jace. Strange role model.' Izzy dismissed this with a flick of her wrist.

'No he didn't.' I smiled at her. My black coffee was long gone.

'He didn't?' Surprise was written all over Isabelle's face. She raised her mug to take a drink.

'Did you know that our mothers were _parabatai?'_

'What the fuck?' Isabelle's jaw dropped. Her hand stilled on the way to her mouth.

'Yeah, Luke told me this morning. I didn't know either. Apparently they were best of friends, told each other everything.'

'Why didn't she tell me?'

'I asked Luke the same question. He told me that my mother didn't like to boast.'

'Boast?'

'They were the first female _parabatai_,' I said quietly. I didn't need to explain it any further. Comprehension flashed across Izzy's face.

'Wow.' Izzy set her mug down without taking a drink. 'I thought it was your mother that had achieved equality for women, not mine.' She stared off into the distance.

'Why are you in hiding?' Her next question was abrupt.

'The Clave believes my mother is dead and they don't even know that I exist. They'd want to experiment on me.' Bitterness was now creeping into my voice. Izzy looked at me quizzically.

'When my mother was pregnant with me, Valentine captured and drew blood from the angel Ithuriel. He fed it to my mother, who passed it onto me. When Mom realised this, she faked her death and escaped, knowing that Valentine was to know I never existed.'

'Why?'

'Because he had already experimented on my older brother, Jonathan, but with demon blood. Jonathan is like a living corpse, no emotions but is completely obedience. According to Luke, my mother thought he was a monster. She left before Valentine could do the same to me. Valentine has also tainted another child's blood, the son of Stephen and Celine Herondale. Ithuriel's blood gives you different strengths. Different … gifts. I can create new Runes. The Herondale boy has Raziel's gift. Speed, strength and agility. A perfect Shadowhunter.'

'But, Celine killed herself when she was eight months pregnant.' Izzy took the blood and gifts thing in her stride. She didn't even bat her eyelashes. She wasn't easily thrown.

'There was no child found in the womb.'

'So there is another child out there.'

'Yes. I am looking for him. The Golden Boy.'

'How will you know it's him? There's thousands of eligible guys.'

'All Herondale's have a mark on their arms or shoulders. A star. A sort of birthmark.' Isabelle processed this. I glanced around the room.

'I'll help you look for him. Valentine cannot have him.' Isabelle stared at me in a determined way.

I weighed my options. Trusting an Institute was difficult. But Luke had said that Lightwood's were loyal. Also having Izzy looking for the Golden Boy would make my job a hell of a lot easier. She would have access to all other Shadowhunters. I wouldn't.

I nodded at her. She smiled.

'Valentine may already have him,' I said quietly.

'That's why you want to find him.' It wasn't a question.

'That's one reason. The other is that Valentine wants my mother. Because he believes that she took the Mortal Cup from him.'

'Did she?'

'I don't know. Luke was the one who told me that.' I looked at my watch.

'You have to go.' Again this was not a question.

'Yes,' I looked at her apologetically.

'Where, may I ask?'

'Shopping. There's this dinner dance thing-a-ma-jig and I have nothing to wear,' I groaned.

'Would you like company?'

I stared at her. She stared back.

'Well?' she asked impatiently.

'I'd love some company.'

We both got up and manoeuvred through the tables. The sun was shining outside. We delved into our handbags and put on sunglasses.

Izzy linked her arm through mine. She didn't care that I wasn't normal. She didn't care that I was an outcast, that the Clave didn't even know of my existence. She willingly offered to help me, after meeting me only twice.

I decided there and then that Luke was right.

A Lightwood _was _a loyal friend to have.

**So Sorry. I know this took forever to get updated and apologise for that. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites this story has gotten. I am amazed that so many people would like it.**

**I know the ending is a little bit mushy... but it is important that Izzy and Clary establish a pretty strong friendship from the moment they meet. I had another ending written but it was way way way more mushy... **

**I hope to update more quickly this time (yeah I know I said that last time). **

**Thanks a mill  
Isme**


	4. baboons and conspiracies

**All characters and references belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own the plot of this particular story. Please don't copy and paste, or print and distribute without my permission. **

Chapter 4 – Baboons and Conspiracies.

_Isabelle Lightwood_

I hummed to myself as I walked down to the training room. I passed a window in the hallway. Outside, New York was teeming with life. I watched as people scurried around, getting into cabs, running around the streets. I envied them on some level; they had an ordinary life. Their problems involved finances, mortgages, being late for work or school. I should be worrying about homework, for Angel's sakes. I was a sixteen year old girl. High school should've been my biggest worry. Instead I had to battle demons and save the world.

Meeting Clary had been a real high point in my life. Twice a week we would meet up for coffee and a chat. Sometimes we went to the mundane gym and trained. For a tiny thing, Clary could really fight. I would love to see her take on Jace; they would be fairly evenly matched. I had watched them both do amazing things. She had become my best friend, a sister. I felt I could tell her everything.

I listened to Clary tell me things about her past, about her mother and Valentine, Luke and Simon. She had a real family who supported her no matter what. It didn't matter to them that she was the daughter of Valentine. She also told me about her brother, Jonathan, about how he was part demon, part Shadowhunter. How he was inhuman and had no feelings, other than to follow Valentine. He was heartless. In return, I told her about my family, about my brother. I explained everything about my mother, my father, Hodge. I told her about my relationships with the Downworlders, about how Alec and Jace thought she was trying to prove my toughness, as I was the only girl. But really, I did it to distract my parents from Alec being gay and Jace's womanizing habits. She was envious of my family, my siblings. Her only real brother was Simon, the mundane that knew everything. The only thing I didn't tell her was Jace's past. It was his story to tell.

'Izzy, what are you doing?' Alec's voice startled me out of my inner ramblings. I turned away from the windows and looked at him. He and Jace were staring at me in the hall, with their backs to the elevator.

'What?' I asked. Alec was looking at me in concern. Jace was leaning against the wall and checking his nails.

'You were just standing there, looking out the window. We were supposed to be training. When you didn't show, we started looking for you.'

Jace shrugged away from the wall. I averted my gaze. My eyes fell on the hall table. There was a calendar sitting on it. The date stared at me. I wondered why.

'What were you thinking about?' Jace asked me gently. I looked up at my brother. His eyes held only concern.

'What makes you think I was thinking about something?' I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Jace just smirked at me.

'Fine,' I grumbled. 'I was thinking about how lucky the mundanes are. How easy they have it. How they don't have to worry about the demons and shit like that?'

Both boys just stared at me, gaping. The looks of disbelief would've been funny if I didn't have Clary as my best friend. Before meeting her, I'd probably have agreed with their reaction. But Clary was able to go to school like a regular person, because she could cover her Marks with her Rune.

I glanced at the calendar today and gasped. Jace and Alec started to look at me weird. Today was Clary's sixteenth birthday. I had to plan something.

'Okay…' Alec said slowly, clearly trying to decide whether or not I was insane.

'Hey, you guys want to go to Pandemonium tonight?' I asked, a plan starting to hatch in my mind.

'Right, sure…?' Jace studied me carefully. 'Are you okay Izzy?'

'Good, never better. Come on boys, let's go train.' With that I started to skip past them down to the training room.

'Izzy, what's going on?' Jace asked me as he followed me down the hall. I glanced over my shoulder and winked at him.

'Nothing,' I said innocently.

_Clarissa Morgenstern_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I fumbled with the snooze button. When I didn't find it, I glanced up at the clock. I groaned. Today was my birthday. I was officially sixteen. The age you can legally hunt demons. Not that it'll change much. I sighed.

I got up slowly, wondering what my chances of getting some coffee before the fuss started. Not great, considering I lived with a Shadowhunter and a werewolf who both had supersonic hearing abilities. I tip-toed across my room and eased the door open. I quickly peered up and down the hall. The coast was clear.

I scampered down the hall, praying that no-one heard me. I crept into the living room and flicked the light switch. I walked through the living room, into the kitchen. I turned the kettle on and went back to the living room.

The living room was my favourite room in which to draw, even with my father's scowling face leering down at me. The portrait was above the fire place. There were two couches running parallel to each other, at right-angles to the fire. Opposite the fire was the door to the kitchen, behind one couch was the door to the hall. The remaining wall was entirely made of glass. You could see all of New York from this window. I loved to sit on the floor, with my sketchpad propped on my knees, drawing my city. No matter what Shadowhunters said about Idris and the Glass City of Alicante, I know that New York would always be my home town.

I heard the kettle finish boiling and rushed to make my coffee. Black coffee. Luke said it was like my heart. I told him I inherited _that_ from my father. Luke then spent the entire day convincing me that I was nothing like Valentine. I smiled at the memory.

I walked slowly back to the window, coffee in my hand. I watched the people below, the regular hustle and bustle of the streets.

'BOO!' someone screamed in my ear, grabbing me from behind. I chucked the contents of my mug over my shoulder, jabbed my elbow back into the abdomen of my attacker and knocked the feet out from under them.

'Stop,' it gasped.

I straightened up slowly to find Simon winded on the floor with coffee dripping from his hair.

'You bastard,' I hissed at him. 'Look at what you did to my coffee.' I heard someone trying not to laugh. I glanced up and found my mother with her face buried in a cushion, her shoulders shaking from laughter. Luke was staring determinedly at the ceiling, trying to keep a straight face.

I smiled down at Simon, my brother, who still hadn't regained his breath.

'You know, you really should know better than to sneak up on me. And you should REALLY know not to grab onto me, you idiot.' Luke burst out laughing and I joined in. Simon managed a weak smile as he struggled to get up. I held out my hand and pulled him to his feet.

Luke went off to the kitchen as my mother, Simon and I sat down on the couch, Simon and I on one, my mother and Luke presumably when he came back, on the other.

Luke walked in with three coffees, mine black, my mother's so white it looked like tinted milk and Luke's normal.

When Luke had settled, my mother handed me the first gift.

'This is from me and Luke,' she smiled at me, handing me a big box, wrapped up tight with a bow on top. I opened it gently. Inside was a gorgeous short green dress with matching grey and green heeled boots.

'Oh Angel, I love them,' I gasped, pulling the dress out of the box slowly. I fingered the material gently, loving the fluid feel of it.

'I'm glad you like them baby.' My mother had tears in her eyes and she looked vaguely upset about something. I stood up to give my mother and Luke a joint hug.

'Thank you,' I whispered to them. They hugged me tightly.

I returned to my seat. Simon rolled his eyes at me and handed me a gift.

'If you go all mushy on me, I'll run,' he warned.

'I can kick your ass and you stay, but when I show a little love, you run?' I joked, taking the present from him.

'Yeah, yeah, just open it already.'

It was a beautiful necklace. The chain was delicate silver and the charm was a dagger. A silver dagger.

'Oh, Simon,' I breathed.

'Eh, hold off on the hugs, here's the second part.' Simon handed me another package, much bigger than the first one. I passed the necklace to my mother so she could admire it and gently opened the second present. Inside was a life-sized version of the dagger charm on my necklace.

I flung my arms around Simon.

'Oh, ow geez! Back off woman. You're hurting me here,' Simon grumbled but put his arms around me and hugged me back.

'They're beautiful Simon,' my mother complimented Simon on his choice. I put the necklace on. Luke stood up and clapped Simon on the shoulder on the way to the kitchen. My mother looked pointedly at Simon. He took the hint.

'I'll just go, ah, help Luke with … um … in the… kitchen.' With that he stood up and nearly fled the room.

I looked at my mother. She had tears in her eyes and she looked distant.

'What wrong Mom?' I asked her. She looked up at me slowly.

'Sometimes,' she whispered, 'I feel so bad that you had to grow up in hiding from the Clave. That you had to abandon all Shadowhunter rituals, all normal rites of passage. The receiving of your first permanent runes in the local Institute, the knowing that you can call someone, call the Conclave for back-up. Sometimes, especially at times like this, like your sixteenth birthday the guilt just eats away at me so much that I…'

'Mom,' I cut in rather forcefully. 'I am NOT missing anything. My life is perfect the way it is. All I need is you, Luke and Simon. And as for back-up, we have the Chinatown pack.' She still didn't look convinced.

'I don't think you understand, Clary. The reason I am so guilty is because you will never have a _parabatai_. It is so important to have that kind of partner – someone you can always rely on, someone you trust completely. I hate the fact that you won't…'

'Because your partnership with Maryse Trueblood was monumental for all women Shadowhunters.' I finished off for her.

'How did you know?' She was surprised.

'Luke,' I said softly. There was a burst of realisation.

'What has he told you?' She asked.

'Everything,' I said in the same soft tone. 'Everything of importance.'

'Exactly what did he say Clarissa.' Mom was in her Shadowhunter mode.

'I know about Jonathan, about Ithuriel, about the Herondale boy and how Ithuriel's blood taints us both. I know that my ability to create and remember Runes comes from this and that the Golden Boy will be the perfect Shadowhunter. I know all about Maryse and Robert Lightwood, their children and their loyalty to William Trueblood. I also know that Valentine believes that you have the Mortal Cup.'

My mother had gotten paler as I spoke.

'You seem to know it all.' She said quietly.

'Not it all,' I said.

'No?'

'Do you have the Mortal Cup?' I asked bluntly. My mother stared at me for a few seconds and then smiled.

'That was the only thing that the bastard wanted. Would you have left it there?' We both burst out laughing.

'Er, breakfast.' Simon stood in the doorway looking at us as if we had grown five extra heads each.

'Thank the Angel,' Mom exclaimed. 'I've worked myself up quite an appetite!'

_Isabelle Lightwood_

Jace and Alec were fighting again. We were walking down the street of New York, after having breakfast at Taki's. The two of them were going at it like werewolves.

'Jace, what is with your obsession with dating Downworlders. It is unhealthy.' Alec sounded really pissed, which surprised me. Alec was the most laidback person I knew.

'Alec, what the fuck is it to you?' Jace growled. There was a muffled thumping sound, followed by another and then a groan.

'Oh, for Angel's sake, would you two grow up and act your age,' I screeched at the top of my voice. I whirled around to look at them. The stood staring at me, Alec's hands around Jace's neck and Jace looking like he was about to tackle Alec.

'Boys,' I mumbled to myself.

'When are you going to learn? When you don't have a Glamour on, _the mundanes can SEE and HEAR you. _Which is NOT helpful when the two of you are acting like fucking baboons that have never seen the sun?' They stared open-mouthed at me, still in the same pose. 'Straighten up you idiots.'

They quickly straightened up and brushed themselves down.

I glanced around and smiled. Only in New York would something like that go unnoticed.

'Uh, Izzy,' Alec said hesitantly.

I whipped my head around to look at him.

'What?' I snapped.

'Where are we?'

'New York?'

'Very funny Izzy. Seriously, do you know where we are?'

I glanced around.

'Nope.'

'Jace?' Alec asked hopefully.

'Nope.' Jace sounded bored.

I scanned the area carefully. It was grey. No colour or any illustration anywhere. I glanced across the street. There was a shop, a tattoo parlour. I felt my eyesight Rune help me zoom in on the name. _Phoenix Tattoo Parlour._

'I think I know someone who might help us.' I informed my brothers, who were yet again fighting in the middle of the side walk. They both froze. I pulled out my phone and texted Simon.

**SarcasticBitch: **Do you know the _Phoenix Tattoo Parlour_?

He replied instantly.

**SeaVegetableConspirator: **Would it be surprising if I said yes.

I laughed and turned my back on Jace and Alec, who were staring at me.

**SarcasticBitch: **No. And could you please tell me where it is? My brothers managed to get us lost on the way home from Taki's.

I knew Simon knew where Taki's is as he sometimes joined Clary and I for our little meetings. After talking to him I knew why Clary had told him everything. He was one of those people.

**SeaVegetableConspirator: **How'd they manage that? _Phoenix _is on the other side of town.

**SarcasticBitch: **Anytime today Lewis!

**SeaVegetableConspirator: **Oh, how I knew this day would come. The day when us mere MUNDANES had to help you mighty SHADOWHUNTERS. I think I'll enjoy an evil laugh now. HAHAHAHA!

**SarcasticBitch: **Simon Lewis! Don't leave me stuck here with Jace and Alec. I'd never survive.

**SeaVegetableConspirator: **You had to go play the brother card. Fine! You're at Reinhold Towers, Southside. Do you know where that is?

**SarcasticBitch**: Thank you. Xx

**SeaVegetableConspirator: ** I accept cash contributions only.

**SarcasticBitch: **Shut up. Convince Clary to go to Pandemonium tonight. Nine o'clock okay?

**SeaVegetableConspirator: **Yes Ma'am Lightwood.

**SarcasticBitch: **Ttyl.

**SeaVegetableConspirator: ** Yeah, later.

I snapped the phone shut. I looked at Jace and Alec.

'Well?' Jace smirked. 'You got it?'

'Yup.' Alec looked shocked.

'I'm surprised.' He stated.

'That Izzy has friends. Me too.'

'Shut up Jace.' I elbowed him in the stomach.

'Damn pointy elbows,' Jace grumbled in my ear. I laughed.

'Lead on, sis.' Alec gestured me to walk on. I started to walk down the street, enjoying watching the Mundanes turn and stare at my brothers and me.

'By the way, we're going to Pandemonium tonight.'


End file.
